toadssecretfandomcom-20200213-history
16
"Last time on Total Drama Tokyo... The contestants faced some difficulties, such as ordering pizza, trying to not lose The Game, and attempting to socialize. The pizza finally got there after a really long time, but the delivery guy just took the money and left... What a scumbag! Hey, I'm not complaining, more drama for the contestants! Anyway, Casey and Layla won the challenge, and did not lose The Game, except Estrella DID get voted off, sadly. Or maybe she liked it. Who knows what's going on in her twisted mind? Anyway, who will get booted off the show next? What sorts of drama will be in today's episode? Find out on Total... Drama... Tokyo!" The camera zooms to the girls' room, which is now also the boys' room. "I am sooooooooo bored," whines Roz. "Well, why don't you find something to do, such as scrub my feet?" asks Layla. "Wow, going too far, chick. I ain't Charlie," says Roz. Casey is then shown listening to music on her enormous uPad. "Gurl, whatcha listenin' to?" asks Roz sassily. "OMG, Larry Fashions is soooooo hot!" Casey squeals, ignoring Roz's question. "Ew," Layla shudders. "Gross. No, he's not. The other four are ten times hotter. And they're all ugly." "Speaking of which, where is Ari?" asks Roz. "How is that a speaking of which? Larry Fashions and his other little friends don't have anything to do with Ari," Layla yells. "Well, Larry kind of sounds like Airy, which is what Casey calls Ari," giggles Roz. "You have a response to everything, don't you?" Layla rolls her eyes. "And where is my latte? It was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. CHAAAAAAAAARLES!" "He's playin' video games with the dudes," says Roz. "I guess he needed some alone time." "Yeah, he said something about a 'rich b****', then he took some aspirin," Casey says. "You weren't supposed to say that!" hisses Roz. Layla shrugs. "Doesn't matter. People call me that crap every day. Does it bother me? No." "Rich b****," says Casey, attempting to see if it will bother her. "CHARLES, GIVE THIS WOMAN A SPANKING!" yells Layla. A rock is thrown at Layla's head, but she dodges it, and it hits the flat-screen television instead. "Ugh, again?!" yells Roz. "Way to go, Layla." After a short period of time where nobody speaks, Casey says, "Wanna go prank the boys?" "Sure," says Roz. Layla snorts condescendingly. Casey leads the two other girls into the boys' part of the room, and they peek their heads in, only to find that the boys are all asleep. "Purrrrrfect," says Casey. "Sleeping boys are even better." Roz opens up the pantry and gets out a can of Cheez-In-A-Can. "OMG, I hate that stuff, it's like nastiness in a can," says Casey. "That's why we're gonna use it," says Roz evilly. "Leggo." Roz tiptoes to Julian's bed, and sprays the Cheez-In-A-Can in his mouth, while laughing obnoxiously. "Shhhh, you'll wake them up," whispers Layla. "Mmmmrshmmmmmm," mumbles the sleeping Julian. "All right, are there any more noodles-in-cups in the fridge?" asks Casey. "Let's put them in Kai's hat." Roz opens the fridge and flings some noodles at Casey, who catches them all. "Impressive," says Roz happily. Casey quickly picks up Kai's hat, which is on the ground, and dumps the dry noodles into it, then puts the hat on his head. "Don't you think you guys are being a little bit mean?" asks a voice from the doorway. The girls all turn around and see Ari. "Whoa, you surprised me, sista," says Roz. "Yeah, I just woke up from a nap, and... What are you guys doing?" Ari asks. "Prankin' the dudes," says Roz. Layla then says, "Puck is the last one who we need. CHAAAAARLES!" "SHHHHHH!" Casey and Roz hiss quietly. Roz farts in Puck's face. "Good enough," she says, and the three then leave, leaving Ari standing there alone. Ari shakes her head, and walks away. The boys then begin to groan and move around. "Shhh, they're wakin' up," whispers Roz. "This is gonna be epic," Casey cheers. Kai wakes up, and the girls hide behind the couch. "What the..." says Kai, talking to himself. "There's something wet in my hat..." He takes off his hat, and noodles are poured all over his body. "What the crap? Who did this?" asks Kai loudly. "PUCK, I SWEAR..." Puck wakes up. "What? Did someone say my name?" He then suddenly smells the stench wafting around in his face. "Dear god, who blew one? Ughhh! It smells like Great-Aunt Edna's beans and rice dinner! THE PAIN!" he yells, turning green. "Maybe it was Roz, I saw her eating some beans last night," says Kai. "Yuck, that's so nasty, dude!" Puck says. "Seriously, whoever did this needs to be taught a lesson," says Kai. "Unless it was Casey. That chick is hot stuff, man," Puck responds. "Dude, you need to stop obsessing over Casey..." Kai says. "You need to stop obsessin' over magic tricks. You're not nine, bro," Puck snorts. "Hey, look at Julian," Kai points out the asleep Julian, with Cheez-In-A-Can all over his face. Julian wakes up, and coughs loudly. "JSTGVEKSK!" he screams, muffled because of the cheese. "What is in my mouth?!" "Cheez-In-A-Can," Puck says. "It's good, just eat it." Julian licks up the Cheez. "I suppose you're right," he says. "Mmm." "You do know that we have to get revenge on the chicks, right?" asks Kai. "Ooooh, I'm so scared," Roz mocks from behind the couch. Casey and Layla giggle, while Ari sits there awkwardly. Chris then barges in to the scene of the "crime". "Yo, yo, Chris, what's the shizzle?" Puck says. "By shizzle, he means, 'what kinds of evil things are you going to make us do today'?" Layla scoffs. "Actually, today, I felt like being a little bit nice to you guys!" says Chris. Everyone looks at Chris suspiciously. "That's not possible. You have to be hiding something," says Julian. "Well, you guys know that Japan is known for its history of whaling, right?" asks Chris. "No, I had no idea," Casey says. "What the crap is whaling?" asks Roz. "Ooh, wait, does it have to do with Whale Club?!" "Well, Roz, I gotta give you points for that. We have some special guests for the challenge today, and I won't be hosting," Chris replies. "Then, who will? Lemme guess, Chappy?" Ari says skeptically. "Yes!" Chris responds. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go do something." "What are you gonna do?" asks Kai. "Go to McDonalds so I can avoid all you annoying little teenagers," Chris says. "Toodle-oo!" He then jogs away. The noise of a car coming to the building is heard, and the kids go outside to see. "ZOMGLEE!" yells Roz enthusiastically. A van then pulls up, and an old man who seems to be in his early 60's walks out. A few kids come out after him, and some of them look familiar. "Why, hello, everyone. Did you all know that even though whaling is banned in Japan by the IWC, also known as the International Whaling Commission, Japan still hunts whales for research? Yes, and the whale meat ends up in restaurants and supermarkets," says the old man. "Oh, god, is this Chappy?" whispers Casey to Ari, and Ari nods. "I don't see how Roz loves this guy so much, he's so.... boring," Ari responds quietly. "I have been to Japan about three times, but this is the first time coming with the Oceanography Club of Michigan," Mr. Chapman says. "Now, I would like to introduce you all to them." "This is Zari," Mr. Chapman points to a familiar-looking girl, who waves happily, "Scott," he points to a dude who's reading a book and flips off everyone, "Jason," he shows a small and perverted-looking boy who's staring at Casey, "and Toad." Toad walks out, and begins to boogie. "Why is the club so small?" asks Layla rudely. "Because nobody likes whales," Scott replies. "Sad, huh?" "No, it's cause of the fact that the hot chicks all quit," Toad says. "That's even sadder, dude." "Hey, Zari's got a nice behind, and I do love me some Shelby," Jason whispers to Toad. "Dude, Shelby's not even here, she said something about not wanting to get harassed by two boys," Toad responds, and they get some dubious looks from the other females. "It is actually because many people have had conflictions with their personal life, such as studying for final exams, or spending time with their relationships," Mr. Chapman says. "Final exams? It's the summer," Casey says. "Shhhh, he doesn't know that!" Zari snaps. "So, Christopher has informed me that you will all be competing in a challenge to catch whales, do some water testing, and maybe we can stop and get some Japanese ice cream," says Mr. Chapman. "Yo, Dave, can we just skip to the ice cream?" asks Jason. "I have said that I do not like when you call me that," Mr. Chapman replies. "It is extremely disrespectful." "Yeah, jeez, Jason," Scott replies. Jason mouths something dirty to Scott. Kai says in the confessional, "K, so I don't really like these people. They're taking the spotlight away from us." Roz says in the confessional, "EEEE! Whale Club is finally here! There are a lot less members than there were before... Huh, maybe me leaving made everyone else leave! And I sure don't remember that Jason kid in there. Maybe he scared off all the girls, hehe." Smoothie Guy comes up to the dock, riding on a semi-large schooner. "Welcome to the S.S. Crappyboatthatbreakseasily," Smoothie Guy says. "Get on in the next twenty seconds or I'm leaving without you." "Actually, that would be such a jerk thing to do," Layla says. Charles looks at her. While getting onto the boat, Toad says, "Aww, I wish Bella was still here, she was a Class-A hottie." "No, just no," Jason says to him. Puck mutters to Julian, "And I thought I had issues." Julian laughs. Chapman is instructing the contestants on the boat. "All right, so who would like to do the dissolved oxygen testing? There's that, and the pH testing, and the Ponar grab." "Whaaaat?" asks Casey. "Repeat that, please?" "You should have been paying attention," Chappy waggles a finger. "I really hate to say this, but I like Chris better..." whispers Ari. "IKR?!" says Casey. Mr. Chapman points to Kai and Julian. "How about you two do the dissolved oxygen?" "Yaaaaaay," the two boys cheer sarcastically. "Oh, come on, it will be fun," says Mr. Chapman. "I'd rather listen to a dying horse," Julian says. "You two," Mr. Chapman points to Puck and Casey, "You can use this net to pick up some little critters." "Heh, we get the fun job," Puck says to Julian and Kai. "Words can break my bones but sticks and... Wait, wasn't it... Never mind," Kai responds. "And you three girls," says Chapman. "Roz." He narrows his eyes at her. "You can do the pH testing." "Ugh, seems boring," Layla says rudely. "You cannot say that something is boring until you try it," Mr. Chapman says. "I like this man..." Charles whispers. "All right, the boat is leaving right now!" Smoothie Guy yells from the front. Mr. Chapman gives a thumbs up, and the boat begins to drift away from the dock. Julian and Kai are working on the dissolved oxygen. "How do you even do this thing?" asks Julian. "Do you really think I know?" asks Kai. "Eh, let's just drop it in the ocean or something," Julian responds. "He won't notice. He's old and senile, dude." "Yeah, but don't you think it's..." says Kai. Julian throws the dissolved oxygen basket thingy in the ocean. "....Never mind," Kai says. "Whatever, he won't care." "How are you doing on the dissolved oxyen?" Mr. Chapman says, walking over to Julian and Kai. "Oh, uhh, we gave it to Smoothie Guy, because we didn't know how to open the container!" Julian quickly says, attempting to cover up that the container is in the ocean. "It was already opened," Mr. Chapman says. "There's something fishy going on here." "Fishy. I c wat u did thar," says Kai. "All right, I will go to Alex and see if the container is opened," says Mr. Chapman, walking away. Once he's away, Julian says, "We're screwed." Mr. Chapman walks up to Smoothie Guy and says, "Do you have the dissolved oxygen?" "What the @#$% is dissolved oxygen?" asks Smoothie Guy. "Leave me alone, you old sack." "Well, two of the boys informed me that you were given the container to open it," says Mr. Chapman. "...Are you high?" asks Smoothie Guy. Mr. Chapman walks away sadly. "All right, everyone, since there has been a technical difficulty, we will now just go on to the whale catching," says Mr. Chapman. Every single person cheers loudly. "How are you supposed to catch a whale?" Casey asks. "Well, you use this large net, and hoist it in," says Mr. Chapman. "And how do you win this challenge, anyway?" asks Ari. "Obviously, the person who catches the most stuff will win," Zari responds. Mr. Chapman hands everyone a gigantic net. There is a whoosh, and everyone looks at Puck, who is completely tangled up in the net. "I got carried away," Puck says. "Here, let me--" Casey attempts to fling the net off of Puck, which sends him flying backwards and into Scott, who falls into the ocean. "Gee, thanks, you're a nice person," Scott says, angry and wet, in the ocean. "Okay, who wants to get him out?" Zari says dryly. "I got it!" Toad says, and he climbs down the ladder leading into the ocean, grabbing Scott. "I've gotcha, buddy!" he then says, and he throws Scott back onto the boat. "Wow, Toad..." Scott says, on the boat. Zari gives him a towel. "Wait, how am I supposed to get back on? I can't swim!" Toad yells, splashing around in the water. "I can totes swim, since I'm half-penguin!" Puck says, diving under the water. Everyone waits for Puck to resurface, but he doesn't. "I guess I should probably save him..." Casey says. She dives into the water. A hand grabs her head, and pulls her under, while she screams. "All right, I must face my fears and grab both of them!" yells Toad. "Here I go." "Secretly, I hope he drowns," whispers Layla. "That's kind of rude..." Ari says. "I agree, though." "Never wish death on others," says Charles. Toad dives underwater, and everyone waits. He then resurfaces with Casey and Puck, who are both unconscious. "Get 'em onto the boat!" Smoothie Guy yells Toad climbs onto the boat, and drops the two unconscious contestants on the ground. "Anyone know mouth-to-mouth?" asks Toad. "I do!" yells Charles. "Move away!" Roz screams, and heads towards the two. "YAAAAA!" yells Roz, and kicks both of them in the stomach. Puck coughs up a fish, and they both wake up. Mr. Chapman gets a call from Chris, and answers it. "Hello?" he says. "Yes? Too dangerous? Elimination on the boat... Survival... All right, I will try as best as I can." Everyone stares at Mr. Chapman. "Your host has informed me that you will be voting off a player on this boat, since he is apparently too lazy to pick you up, and Alex is too lazy to drive us back to shore. So, under the boat, there is a confessional where you can vote," says Chappy. "How is the eliminated person gonna get out of here?" asks Casey. "We'll find a way," says Mr. Chapman. "And what about our ice cream?" says Julian. "Yeah, he most definitely promised us some ice cream," says Kai. "Chappy doesn't always come through on his promises," Zari says. Roz agrees. Ari is shown in the boat's 'confessional'. "Tonight I'm voting Roz again. With her other friends, she's even more annoying than she is with Chaz. I just don't want her to find out my deepest and darkest secrets. Wait, why did I say that..." Casey is shown in the confessional. "Voting Puck tonight, seems like something Chelsey would do!" Julian says in the confessional, "Man, how I miss Estrella. I don't even care who gets out tonight, as long as it's not me. Personally, Dave is a cooler host than Chris." Kai says in the confessional, "I don't think I'll last much longer in this game. I seem to be that guy who sits in the background, and occasionally does something interesting, then gets far. Like Donny from last season." Layla says in the confessional, "If I don't win this game, I'm firing Charles. I need more money, I only have $1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000... in my wallet." Puck says in the confessional, "Whoo! That was a lot of fun. Swimmin', quality time with Casey, blah blah. I really want to date her, she's so hot and chill." Roz says in the confessional, "Hehe, Chappy is so cool!" Mr. Chapman is shown with the other contestants, as well as the Whale Club members who are playing games on Zari's uPad. There is a makeshift fire in front of the boat. "Tonight, you will all get cookies," says Chappy. "Yay, that's better than sushi, at least," says Julian. "Puck, Layla, Julian, and Kai, you four are not going to get eliminated tonight," Chappy says. "Whoo, yeah!" Julian and Puck cheer, and fist-bump. Kai eats his cookie. "Ari, you are safe as well," says Chappy. Ari catches her cookie and eats it. "Roz and Casey. I cannot explain why you two were voted for, I don't pay attention to these kinds of things. The person who will not go to elimination, who will stay another day, and who gets this last cookie is..." "Roz." Chappy passes Roz a cookie. "You know what, guys? You're jerks. You all went down 69% on the popularity-o-meter," yells Casey. She takes out some notecards. "Hmm... All right, guys. Bye, I guess. Elle, text me, yeah, yeah." "Elle isn't here..." says Kai. "Oooooh, I forgot about the Donny part, crap, what to do..." says Casey. "WAIT," yells Puck. He runs up to Casey and violently makes out with her. Casey looks woozy. "What just happened...?" "We replicated the Donny part, baby," says Puck. Dolph suddenly comes down on his Nyan Cat. "Hop on, I am serving as the vehicle of transportation." Casey hops onto Dolph woozily, and makes a heart symbol with her hands to Puck. "Bye, everyone!" The two rocket away into the night sky.